


UnderWorld

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: UnderWorld WWE AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cheating, Come Sharing, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Ferrets, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Suicide, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insanity, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Many Deaths, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Torture, Mind Control, Parricide, Shit Hits The Fan, Torture, Underworld WWE AU, Vampire Knotting, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire! Kane, Yaoi, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Kane is a vampire who survive a werewolf invasion interupt his wedding and Daniel is a regular dude with a hot girlfriend who always cheated on other guys, who ended up finding Kane in a warehouse as the vampire and man get in a relationship not even the norms could stop them, Daniel was blissely  unware of a very dangerous war between the vampires and werewolves.Rated E for violence, BDSM, Sex and other stuff.





	1. Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrocksAngel90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/gifts).



Chapter 1: Voices

The night sky is dark with clouds and heavy rain.

Inside a bedroom, Lita stared at her reflection of the mirror, she can't believe it, She was upset and enrage because Kane wanted to marry her but she refused so Kane had to force Lita to marry him and to add insult to injury, he attacked Matt, her boyfriend for 6 months and impregnated her with his own child.

Now in enraged, she threw a chest into the mirror, shattering it to pieces. The butler, Mino cringed, "Whoa, sweetie. Sometimes you need to calm down." Lita growled, "I don't deserve Kane." Mino's smile grew, "But he loves you. You think he's evil but he's a nice guy. I don't know why? But don't worry Kane will take care of you."

Mino patted her shoulder, "Don't worry." but Lita was very unsure of this.  
-  
The parlor was completely dark, the only things were lighting the place were candles and chandeliers which glow softly, Mark growled, "Why I had to wear a suit while this idiot doesn't."

The vampire who Mark called an idiot turn to Undertaker and slapped him which in return, Undertaker grabbed the idiot when "Brother, I am glad you're here." as Undertaker growled, "You invited me here, you asshole." Kane replied, "But you are brother and I feel like it's very rude. But here comes my bride." Lita came down the aisle but Kane could see that look, she looks uncomfortable, Kane wondered why, Lita came next to Kane as the priest does his speech and asking, "Glenn, do you want to take Lita as your wife." Right before Kane say anything, Matt Hardy and Shawn Michaels came out of nowhere and manage to push and kick him in the chin Kane to the priest, causing both Kane and the priest to fall to the ground.

Matt grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they both fled with Shawn outside, Kane rose up, enraged and confused that his bride fled and why Matt and Shawn are running as he was about to order the vampires to grab them but Kane was whacked by on the head with a blunt object, causing the vampire to stumble and fall and hit the ground. And the last thing he saw before it fade to black was the werewolves attacking and killing the guests but Undertaker was gone, maybe he survived.  
-  
Daniel scanned the warehouse, the others were too busy exploring other rooms, this sucked for him, being a man in all female crew, it's sucked ass for him.

Daniel scanned the area until he saw a body of a person but it's look like it's drained of blood, the bearded man backed up until his foot hit something hard.

Daniel turned around and saw 8 coffins, he went to the coffin he hit foot on, all 7 coffins are empty but one, Daniel called out, "I found someone!" as Yuri and her sister ran in and saw the man in the coffin, they had no idea who is but Daniel discovered a file with his name, "Glenn Jacobs or Kane." Daniel had already checked the rooms but no signs of anything expect for a drug which can cause a drunken someone to vomit until they get the toxins out of their bodies but it's very illegal to produce, but might legal somewhere like a town where crime like prostitution is a thing or prevent drunkards or underage drinkers, Daniel is a vegetarian and he wants everyone in the crew knows he wants to become the world's toughest vegan, then Kieth let out a chuckle, "Well Danny, welcome to the club." Daniel blushed angrily as the captain called out from walkie talkie, "Anything special." Daniel replied, "Someone named Glenn, a drug i believe and 7 empty coffins." The Captain replied, "One survivor." with such shock, "How, fine, once we get him in, we must blow up the warehouse because my theory might a virus or some bubonic plague that cause the Black Death." Lindo froze, "What?" Daniel cut her off by, "Kane or Glenn is the only survivor. Once we get him in, we will checked him for any injuries like bruises or any scars." as the others got Kane back to where their Captain could examine Kane with everyone being unaware of the horror coming next.


	2. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group got Kane to safety, he had woken and bit Annie and attempt to mate with Daniel after his hibernation, but Daniel's man parts don't have the parts to make babies. And also this is the first time for me writing Yuri but don't kill me if I write it horribly. And I will die for your sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a make a story and an AU called Story of Two where Logan raised Beatrice who is a toddler and he was raising her as a father when he find her in a sorority house when a surrogate mom give birth.

Chapter 2: The Unknown

Hilda tell Daniel,"Well, Glenn or Kane is okay but I'm afraid he had amnesia, not even he might not know his name." Daniel mumbled, "So tragic." with the other girls look at Kane, then Annie say, "I would take a good eye on him."

Kane woke up, coughing hard, the vampire scanned his surroundings, it's was not the mansion but some kind of infirmly of somewhere, then he heard a voice saying in a high pitch tone, "Oh heya Kane." Kane turned his head and saw a woman, her hair is short and brown, her green eyes shimmered like stars, Kane felt his stomach growled, since he was used as test subject, then a smirk appeared on the vampire as he approach Annie, a green light glowed from his hands, Annie watched in confused as it swarm her face, then her brain stop working for a moment right before a sharp pain in her neck filled her body, then darkness again. Kane held to Annie like this until he let go of her which cause her drop on the floor as he wipe his face of leftover blood so nobody even knows. The vampire walked back to the bed as he sleep again. Hikari ran with a bowl of ferret food in her hand, Daniel could hear her yelling out, "JACOB!" as he tried to talk with AJ Lee, who teased him, "Being the male in all-female crew is very rare." Daniel blushed angrily and he notice Annie, she looked pale and there was two bite wounds on her neck and walking weirdly. Daniel notice Jacob near his leg as Hikari finally found Jacob, Daniel sigh, "Well, he's seem scared of something." as he heard Jacob whimpering about something.  
-The Next Morning-

Yuri was running on the treadmill, Kieth was lifting weights and Daniel was way too exhausted and sore from working out. Annie look exhausted and had to sleep in her bed for some bizarre reason. Daniel look at Kieth, "Hey, do you want help?" and Kieth replied was "No." so Daniel sigh, "Hey, I was trying to help so yeah. Anyways, I'm going to the shower." as he left for the showers.  
Hikari was busy on the computer when Daniel walked in, "Hey Hikari, where's the shower? Oh you are busy. Yelp I got a girlfriend so yeah."  
Sara stroke Hilda's long blonde hair as both women kissed passionately on the bed, twine in a world of pleasure as Sara stroke Hilda's breast in her, Hilda let out a moan of pleasure as the fondling continue as Sara whisper to Hilda, "Do you like it?" Hilda nodded as she felt Sara's fingers enter her clit, Hilda let out a moan of pleasure but unaware of the couple from the infirmly, Kane heard the moan and was awaken. Sitting up and scanning the area, he could smell someone nearby with his smell from the bathroom.

Daniel turned off and got out of the shower as he dry himself off then he spotted Kane, "Glenn? Are you okay? Oh, you need Hilda." and Kane shake his head no which left leaving Daniel confused, then the older man approach him, putting his hand under Daniel's chin, the suddenly his lips crashed into Daniel, who shocked but he can't move at all as his hand dropped the towel covering his waist, who exposed his naked body to Kane, who already naked because he had removed the clothes earlier as he pinned Daniel on the ground, Daniel stared at Kane as the man grab Daniel and made Daniel lay on his stomach, his cock hanging out, then Daniel felt something hard enter him and hit his prostate, causing Daniel to cum on the tile floor as he heard Kane spoke for the first time, "So you came because you took my knob head." Daniel shiver but then "But you gonna take it ALL!" as Kane thrusted his sheath into Daniel which caused Daniel to moaned again as Kane kept on thrusting into him, Daniel was now gasping, grunting and mewling like a slut he has become as he was no longer the world's toughest vegan but the world's moaning cum slut, Daniel wondered if Kieth would walk in, there would be a lot of explaining to do for him, and then he remember when he joined the crew held by Sara, she say, "Be brave and fight back Daniel Bryan." and already he had a girlfriend but never he got fucked by a man before, Daniel's hands curled into a fist until Kane roared out in pleasure with an inhuman moan, cumming into Daniel's asshole as Daniel screech in pleasure and pain when he felt Kane filling him up to the brim. Then Kane rose up, vanishing leaving Daniel on the ground, wet and messy on the tile. Then Daniel froze, "Oh crap." he had cheated on AJ with Glenn, "Now what you stupid idiot!" thought Daniel.

-The Next Morning-  
Hikari and the other crew members including Annie who surprising recover, were busy eating, it was quiet until Sara ask, "Where's Daniel? I hope he's okay or something." then the door open as Daniel walked in, he looked like he got fucked so hard by someone, limping as he tried to not feel any pain from his asshole from Kane's fucking. Then Daniel look at Sara and tell out, "Can I can sleep in the Infirmary?" and Sara respond with, "So you're tired?" and Daniel nodded, which left everyone shocked. Sara and Hilda helped Daniel to lead to the infirmary to rest for a while.


	3. Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel was attacked by the werewolves but Kane saved him, and Kane confess to Daniel he is a vampire.

Daniel was sleeping on the bed in the infirmly and he could hear Sara talking to Hilda about Kane, "Oh, Kane is fine. He's just sleeping." but Sara was too shocked of why Daniel say he need to sleep, and right before they even make out, Daniel yelled out, "Please don't have sex or Glenn might... Uhhhhh... get horny." causing both Hilda and Sara froze in shock and confusion with two reasons because one, Kane or Glenn would get horny by sex and second, how fast is Kane or Glenn from the bed to the washroom to fuck Daniel in the ass so hard that Daniel becomes so tired, is Kane kind of a incubus or some energy sucker like that, but still, Daniel need some rest.

Daniel scanned the area of the warehouse for anything but there is nothing for the planting bomb to destroy the drugs until he saw Kane, Daniel yelled out, "Glenn!?" but Kane had ran to him and yelled out, "RUN GOAT FACE!" then Daniel started to scream in anger, " **I AM NOT A GOAT**!" but Kane replied with, "Because of the beard but run RIGHT NOW!" his voice sounding malice and Daniel saw a guy but it was no longer human like, "Is tha-" "Yep, that's a werewolf." and then Daniel started to run but he tripped over a pipe that was on the ground, Daniel look up as Kane slashed at the werewolf, then a battle happen with both Kane and the werewolf are becoming very bloody, Daniel grab the pipe he tripped over when Kane was thrown against the wall, the werewolf wrapped his hand around the vampire's throat, preparing to kill him, Daniel violently smack the pipe against the werewolf's skull and it hit very hard that it crack the skull, then the werewolf fell and revert to his human self, Kane fell to his knees, coughing from lack of air and covered in blood from the fight he fought in, Daniel had decide to help Kane as the two was able to walk out the warehouse, Daniel was able to destroy the warehouse, destroying the corpse, the drugs and everything so the researchers won't get retrieve it back.

Now hidden in the forest, Kane look Daniel who had already made a fire in a clearing of the woods, it was surprise to Daniel that Kane's wounds vanish in a second, Daniel stared at Kane while the bearded man was poking the fire with a stick, then finally Kane mumbled, "I guess that drug is destroyed, right?" and Daniel nodded, Kane look down at the ground, guilt forming his stomach and then Kane mutter, I don't wanna hurt you...because...…..." Daniel Bryan was now confused, "Because of what?" then finally Kane replied with, "I'm a vampire." gritting his teeth to show his fangs, Daniel was shocked, was he confused or something, then Kane sigh with complete embarrassment, but Daniel sigh and mutter, "So you bit Annie." Kane nodded then Daniel mutter, "We will should sleep." as Kane look at him, "Well, we cant' sleep in a hotel or a motel." then Daniel face palen, and then finally he say, "Fine, we will sleep here." Kane look at Daniel, the vampire knows that the ground is uncomfortable, even he and Daniel are trying to sleep and surely enough, Kane was now finally sleeping.

Adam sat in his chair of his desk as the door, it was the same vampire who Undertaker call an idiot, nervously, "M-Mister A-Adam..." then Adam interrupted with, "GO!" as the idiot left, still nervous. Adam growled, his younger half-brother's wedding was ruined by werewolves and now he is missing, then he was interrupted by Paul Bearer, that fat ass with his stupid high pitched spooky voice, "Oh hey Adam." and then Adam's head snapped up like an owl, staring at his father, and of course in Adam's head, he want to kill Paul so badly, but Paul had say, "I think I have found a bounty hunter to help us out." as the door open to reveal two heavily tattooed guys, the guy on the left look like Dog and the right one look like Danny Trejo, then Adam say, "Oh that's perfect!" and Paul smiled but Adam say, "I will like to talk to Paul in private for a moment." the two bounty hunters look at Adam, then left to sleep and eat the next morning, Paul walked to Adam and was about ask him when he felt a burning sensation in his gut, with his hands, he could feel a warm wet mass, realization crashed in Paul Bearer like a cement truck because he was holding his own intestines, Adam surprise, "You are FIRED! You are not a big help to me but Mark and my sister are." as the vampire pulled the sword out of his father's gut causing Paul to fall, Adam look down at Paul, "Who, you think what is this sword? Well, this is forged by great-great-great grandfather and he passed it down by child by child." Paul had hear it all, "H-How c-come y-y-you g-g-ge-get i-i-i-it..." Adam growled, "Well, I can tell you but you are going to die. Goodbye you tub of lard. Hope to see you in hell some day."

Daniel had woke up as Kane seem to dress up in a hoodie and some baggy jeans, the bearded man rubbed his eyes as he yawned, Kane look at him, the bloodstains were still visible on his face, then Daniel had worried, then he let it slipped as he and Kane had started walking.


	4. Spoils of War 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Kane travel and the two were spotted by a group of women and Kane saved them.

It was unknown how many miles Kane and Daniel walk, already Daniel is tired, his legs ached like badly, placing his hand against a tree, it didn't take like 5 minutes for Daniel to complain, "I'M TIRED, GLENN!" and Kane sigh and he rolled his eyes at Daniel's tiredness and complaining. It didn't take Kane and Daniel like 15 miles to reach somewhere, Kane decide to pick up Daniel to carry him like if Daniel was his bride


End file.
